


After the Shot

by sastiel_and_such



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 11 Finale, Theories, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Toni Bevell (woman of letters, England) fires a shot in the Supernatural season 11 finale, my theory is that it was only a warning shot, and Sam retaliates. But he is later joined by his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Shot

“That was a warning, Winchester,” the woman of letters explained. She still held the gun in firing position, proving to Sam that she meant business, despite the hope he bestowed onto her.

“Yeah, I figured,” he sneered. Toni Bevell stood in front of him, and after banishing his friend, he seriously wanted to hurt her. But after threatening to arrest and shoot him? Dead. He wanted her dead.

“Like I said,” she continued, “I have to take you to England, because you’ve become too much of a pain to the Men of Letters, drawing too much attention. So I need you to…”

Sam ducked under the gun, resulting in another shot being fired, and he tried to take the gun forcefully. She pulled it away, kicking Sam under the chin and staggering to get back on her feet. His head flew back, but he clumsily tried again, and this time, tackled her to the ground. Once on the floor, they fumbled for the gun that was thrown across the floor under a table. She tried to frantically crawl to the gun, but Sam caught her ankle, and yanked her backwards, giving him a lead on the firearm.

He struggled to get to his feet, and started running towards it. He dove, trying to reach under the small table and grab it. Right as he got his hands on it however, Toni kicked his knees, causing a scream to escape Sam’s lips, and him falling like a tree. He landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him, but he still held on to the gun tightly. 

Toni Bevell straddled Sam’s torso, and tried to rip the firearm from his hands. When he wouldn’t budge, she gave up on his hands and began punching his face. She grabbed his collar, brought his face closer to hers, and punched him to the ground. This went on five or six times, until his face was bloody, and he was screaming at her to stop. He could barely see with all of the pain radiating off of his face, but he used his best judgement to bring the gun around to slap her across the mouth, making her scream obscenities and fall off of him. 

Sam slowly raised himself up to his feet, and spit out some bloody mucous. He pointed the gun at Toni, and took in a deep breath. “No, I need you to stay there, until my angel friend comes back. You know, the one you banished.”

The bunker door smashed into the wall as it opened forcefully. Dean ran in with his gun drawn, and Mary was behind him, still in pajamas, but wheeling a sawed-off shotgun. Cas casually walked in behind them. When Dean saw Sam, bloody and exasperated, he ran over to tie up the mystery girl whom he was pointing a gun at. When he was done tying her wrists and legs to a chair, he motioned for Cas to watch her. 

Dean tucked his gun in his belt in the back of his hands, and took Sam into a hug. “Sammy… It’s done. They’re good.”

Sam put his head on Dean’s shoulder, and gasped. When he opened his eyes and saw who was standing in front of him, his jaw dropped and he let go of Dean. “Is that…”

Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Sammy, it’s mom.” He let go of Sam, and moved out of his way to let Sam walk by. 

When he approached Mary, slowly and hair swaying because of his shaking knees, he just stared for a moment. “Mom?”

She smiled, and put her hand on the side of his face, just like her ghost did eleven years ago. “Sam, baby, it’s me.”

Tears escaped his eyes, and he pulled Mary into his chest. She wrapped her arms around Sam, and he dipped his head down on top of her head, and put his hands on her back and in her hair. All he could think about was thirty-four years of missed time with her, his mother whom he’d heard nothing but good about. A beautiful woman, who was also one of the best hunters of her time.

Castiel still had his eyes glued on Toni, who was scowling and wriggling against the restraints. “Guys, who is this, and why is she in the bunker?”

Sam pulled out of the hug, but still kept an arm around Mary. Dean joined them on the other side, putting his arm around her, too. “She was here when I walked in,” began Sam. “She said Dean and I have brought too much attention to the men of letters, and that I was under arrest.”

Mary grinned. “She must not know about the Winchester boys. Or at least who I assume them to be.” Everyone but Toni laughed. 

Instead of laughing, she did smile maliciously. “I know damn well who the Winchesters are.” She sniffled the blood back into her nose. “And I know how each and every damn apocalypse that has happened has been their fault. They are parasites to society, and England has sent me to do the job.”

“What job is that?” Dean asked.

“They told me to bring you back, dead or alive. I was being nice trying to arrest you.” Toni grinned again. “But when I get out of these ropes, I’ll just kill you, and ship the bodies to the men of letters in Europe.”

Mary stepped forward. “You’ll have to kill me before you kill my boys.”

“That can be arranged.”

Sam held up the stolen gun, and pointed at her head. “This is a warning.” He cocked it. “And now you’re gonna talk.”


End file.
